


Dean's Angel

by DreamerThinkerWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerThinkerWriter/pseuds/DreamerThinkerWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Leaving Castiel is like leaving home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean knew he liked Castiel from the moment he met him. How could he not? Castiel is handsome, funny, but most of all, he really cares about Dean. Dean always wanted someone that felt the same way about him as he felt about them. The fact that Castiel kissed him was proof the feelings are mutual.   
"Dean... Can we talk?" Castiel's voice makes the hair on Dean's neck stand up. Not in the way it does when he comes into contact with a spirit; this was because Castiel makes Dean nervous. Dean looks up from the paper. He'd been circling strange stories; stories that could be his and Sam's gig.   
"Sure." Dean always has to play cool. Castiel hates this about him. If only Dean opened up to him.   
"Dean... We kissed... Now I may not know much about human interaction, but I know that it meant something..." Dean clears his throat.   
"Cas it was a mistake." As the words escape Dean's lips he regrets it. Castiel's face pains Dean. The look of rejection, the look of betrayal. "If that's how you feel... Fine." Castiel tries to hold it together. He breathes deeply and blinks back tears as he goes to walk out of the motel room door. Dean sighs and clears his throat again.   
"Cas... Wait. I'm sorry. It wasn't a mistake, it obviously meant something to me... I'm glad you kissed me alright?" Dean looks at Castiel with those piercing eyes. Castiel has always liked Dean's eyes; he wanted to gaze into them so many times before. Castiel moves quickly across the room and crashes his lips to Dean's. They are both hungry for each other's affection. Their lips move perfectly in sync. Their breathing gets heavier as they get tangled in each other. They break apart, gasping for breath. Castiel laughs, a light laugh that makes Dean's stomach feel funny; but in a nice way.  
"Was that better than last time or is it just me?" Dean looks at Castiel for a long time before answering. He stares in amazement at this angel. His angel.   
"It was definitely better." Dean smirks and softly kisses Castiel again. 

Sam walks into the motel. Dean and Castiel have already finished their business so they don't act weird or suspicious. Sam has no idea about the kiss between the two. Sam's always suspected that his brother may like men. The way Dean talked about women so frequently, almost as if he forced himself to talk about women on a regular basis, made Sam think he was trying to hide something. Even though Sam has this suspicion he never mentions it. Nor would he ever think Dean and Castiel would do anything.   
"Dean, there might be something up in Colorado. Three victims in a week that have been attacked by bears." Dean leans back in his chair and looks at Sam.   
"If they've been attacked by bears why is this our thing?" Sam sighs and hands Dean a newspaper.   
"All three victims were attacked in their homes. Doors locked. They all live near the woods and the cops couldn't explain it so they just said they were bear attacks." Dean raises one eyebrow.   
"Well there's nothing about locked doors in the news report. The police were trying to cover something up?" Dean folds the newspaper.  
"Yeah." Sam sighs the words. This whole saving people, hunting things, family business stuff gets to him sometimes.   
"Well let's go. We'll talk to the neighbours first and then ask the police why they tried to keep it quiet." Dean stands up from his chair and walks over to his bed. Castiel is sitting there. He looks perfect. Dean internally groans. He ignores his feelings for Castiel; he has to if he's going to concentrate on this job. Dean starts packing clothes and other essentials. Sam is outside filling the trunk of the Impala with weapons.   
"Am I coming with you?" Castiel has hope in his voice. He's not sure how things will happen now because of him and Dean.   
"No." Dean replies bluntly. He's never been good with emotions; they just get in the way.   
"Why?" Castiel's voice has changed, become quiter and softer.  
"Cas, I won't be able to concentrate with you there." Dean grabs a bottle of holy water and puts it into his bag.

Sam comes back into the room and stands in the door way.   
"Ready?" Dean grabs his bag off of the bed and slings it over his shoulder.   
"Yeah. Let's go." Dean moves towards the door. He doesn't get very far.   
"What about Cas?" Sam raises his eyebrows and looks over at Castiel. Dean looks back. He meets Castiel's eyes. They hold contact for a moment or two. Their goodbyes screaming at each other through the expressions on their faces. Castiel wills himself to look away from Dean. He turns to Sam.   
"I've got business somewhere else. I won't be joining you." Castiel gives a small smile. Sam and Dean head out of the motel door. Dean looks back again for a split second. Leaving Castiel is like leaving home.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do you think did this?" Sam looks around the room with his nose wrinkled. The smell of the last victim still hangs in the air; the fourth victim being attacked half an hour before Sam and Dean arrived. Obviously they both used their fake badges to work their way into the crime scene.  
"Either a Wendigo or a Daeva." Dean says whilst kneeling and inspecting the body. "The doors were locked before the thing attacked. Were they still locked after the attack?" Dean stares at the body; torn up. Just like an animal attack; a bear attack. Dean and Sam knew that it was no bear. A bear can't unlock doors and if the doors were locked, they'd be damage. Other than the body of the victim, everything was in perfect condition. Of course the police knew that too, but people of authority don't tend to like things they can't explain. 

Sam looks at the security alarm. It has been disabled and the door looks like it was forced open.  
"The door's been forced, alarm disabled. The police say it was them. A neighbour heard screaming, phoned the police. The police came, they broke down the door which made the alarm go off. So if the alarm worked with the police, why didn't it work when the victim was attacked? My best guess is because we're dealing with a Daeva. If a Wendigo did this, there'd be signs of a break in and the neighbours would have heard the alarm." Dean and Sam look at each other. They'd dealt with Daevas before. They both knew the Daevas were nasty sons of bitches.  
"You think Meg's up to her old tricks?" Dean stands up now; he turns away from the body and looks directly at Sam. It was no secret that Sam had a thing for Meg. That was until she turned out to be a Demon and set the Daevas on Dean, Sam and John. Sam looks slightly uncomfortable at the mention of Meg. "Maybe, I don't know." Sam sighs deeply. They both head out of the house. Dean doesn't mention Meg again. He can't exactly make fun of his brother's feelings when he himself has feelings for Castiel. 

Dean and Castiel's relationship, or fling as Dean likes to call it, is not a laughing matter. It's nothing that Castiel or Dean are ashamed of; Dean just feels like it will get in the way of the job. The family business depends on him. If he's being stupid and letting his guard down because of Castiel his dad would never forgive him. He would never forgive himself. Dean always thought about Castiel recently; ever since they kissed for the very first time. Especially since last night before Sam and Dean left. Last night was the most passionate Dean had felt about anyone. He wasn't sure if he loved Castiel, but there was definite feelings. He's definitely attracted to Castiel, there's no question about that. After the kissing and the passion, Dean's sure that Castiel is attracted to him. It still doesn't make anything easier, for some reason Dean can't accept his feelings for Castiel. It's different when they're together. Just them. When other people are around them though, Dean feels out of control. He doesn't want anyone to know about him and Castiel and he doesn't know why. Maybe it's because of his dad. His dad always pushed the idea of Dean being this ladies man; so that's what he became. Dean knows these feelings will never leave him; he just has to start controlling them before they ruin everything he fought so hard for. The "no chick flick moments" persona. The brave soilder. The protector. Dean knows deep down that if he let these feelings get hold of him, he wouldn't be able to think rationally. Especially if Castiel, his angel, was ever involved. The likely hood of Castiel being involved in battle was very high, Dean knows that. 

Sam and Dean decide that they are going to stay in Colorado. It's what they do after all. Move from place to place, save people, hunt things. They were both certain that they were dealing with a Daeva; maybe even multiple ones. Neither of them knew whether Meg was involved but there guess was that she would be.  
"All the killings are in the same area right? The same street?" Dean is sitting on his bed with John's trusted journal; he's trying to see if they missed any information about the Daevas last time.  
"Yeah. That means Meg must be close to that street. I mean yeah Daevas can travel anywhere but it makes more sense for Meg to be near that street if that's where the attacks are happening." Sam doesn't look up from his laptop. He didn't mean to mention Meg, he just can't shake the feeling she has something to do with this after last time.  
"You do think it's Meg then?" Dean looks up from the journal. He keeps his eyes on Sam. Sam still refuses to look up but Dean knows what his answer will be anyway. Just a simple "Yeah". It runs in the Winchester gene; hiding your feelings.  
"Dean... If it is Meg, I'm taking her. No arguments. I want to be the one to end her..." Sam's words hang suspended in the air for Dean to take in. Sam must have felt more towards Meg than Dean thought.  
"Okay. You just make sure you waste the bitch properly."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean are outside the abandoned apartment. Unsurprisingly they had seen Meg walking in and out of there on numerous occasions. Sam felt prepared. He wanted to kill Meg. He wanted to send her back to Hell.  
"You sure you're okay?" Dean looks away from the apartment and looks to Sam; his brother who he's protected for so many years. Dean remembered the night the Daevas attacked before. They barely escaped. In fact it was Sam who saved them. With this thought in his head, Dean knows Sam will be okay; so he's not surprised at Sam's answer.  
"Dean I'm fine." Sam sighs slightly and stares at the apartment building; it's completely empty. No one's lived there for years. It's the perfect place for Meg to do what she needs to do and not be seen. They both watch Meg walk into the building. They wait five minutes or so and then walk in after her. 

Watching each other's backs and looking around each corner on the way they finally reach the heart of the building. Meg is standing there speaking in Latin and drawing circles in a bowl of blood with her finger. Dean and Sam had seen her do this before.  
"Hello boys, long time no see." Meg still has her back to them. Dean and Sam look at each other; signalling to be ready for anything. Meg turns around and smiles, looking at them one after the other. Meg's eyes linger on Sam the longest; Sam notices but decides to ignore it.  
"Why are you back Meg? Does this have something to do with the yellow eyed Demon?" Sam makes sure his voice is steady and in control. The truth is, Sam's always had a little bit of a temper, it was just rarely seen. Lately he'd been feeling worse; out of control. The look on Meg's face angers him; the look of smugness. It tips Sam over the edge. All of a sudden Meg slams into the wall and falls to the floor. Sam rushes over before she can move. Dean has no time to question what's going on. He grabs a chair and orders Sam to tie Meg up, Sam doesn't object.  
"Oh boys, if you wanted to have me tied up you just had to say the word." Meg keeps that look of smugness on her face. Sam looks angry so Dean puts a hand on his chest.  
"You good?" Dean says this under his breath. He wouldn't want Meg finding out that Sam has a hang up; they both know she'd use it against him.  
"Yeah, I'm good." Sam looks at Dean quickly but then averts his gaze right back to Meg. Meg smiles sweetly. She's always been little miss butter wouldn't melt.  
"What are you doing here?" Dean leans over Meg, his face inches from hers.  
"Same thing you're doing here. Protecting my family." Meg smiles as Dean moves back. Sam's head feels like it's going to explode. The thought of what happened before keeps coming back to him; Dean and his dad nearly died because of Meg. Sam would never let that go.  
"You don't know the meaning of the word family! You tried to kill mine!" Sam grabs Meg firmly, his faces inches from hers as Dean's had been. They both look into each other's eyes. Sam's eyes are full of hate. Nothing but hate. Meg's eyes are empty. Devoid of emotion. How can she know anything about family?  
"You're really going to wish you didn't come here." As the words leave Meg's lips, shadows appear on the wall.  
"Sammy!" Dean keeps his eyes on every inch of the room. Six shadows. Six Daevas. That's a lot to fight off. Sam stands back from Meg; as soon as he does the Daevas start to attack. 

Dean has slashes across his face and chest. Sam has slashes on his legs and back. They can't get up. Meg's still tied to the chair; still with that smug look. Everything seems lost. This is the moment where it ends. Saving people, hunting things, the family business. Gone within a second. A flash of light appears. Dean looks to his side and sees the face he'd love to wake up to every morning. Castiel looks at Dean for a split second but soon gets to work. He moves his way across the room destroying all of the Daevas. How he does it, Dean has no idea; he doesn't need to know. Castiel is his angel, it's only right that he'd save him. Castiel takes out the last Daeva, he's just about to take out Meg.  
"No!" Sam shouts over his pain. Castiel stops to turn to Sam; he walks over and gently lifts Sam to his feet. Sam grabs a book and translates the exorcism, Meg's eyes go dark. As Sam finishes the exorcism a black cloud of smoke rises out of her and up to the ceiling. Sam unties the girl who was once Meg whilst Castiel attends to Dean. Once everyone is assured and okay they leave the building together. Dean doesn't say a word to Castiel; he can't risk Sam catching on. They get the girl safely back to her home. 

As they drive back to the motel Dean puts Metallica on at full volume. It's the only way he can block out his thoughts of Castiel. They get to the motel late that night. Both Sam and Dean are wounded and still in a little bit of pain. Sam and Dean attend to their scratches and then get into their beds; Castiel agreed to have the couch. As the hours go by, Dean still can't fall asleep. He hears Sam's soft snoring. All of a sudden, out of the darkness a hand rests on top of Dean's chest. Dean doesn't react like he normally would; pulling out a 45, lashing out. Dean knows it's Castiel; his touch all too familiar.  
"Dean... Are you okay?" Castiel's voice soothes Dean.  
"Cas... I thought... I thought it was going to end." A tear falls down Dean's cheek. Castiel brushes it away.  
"It didn't end. I wouldn't have let that happen." Castiel pulls back the covers and slides in next to Dean. Castiel cradles Dean in his arms, kissing his head every now and again.  
"Good night... My hunter and princess." Castiel says this because he thinks Dean's asleep. Dean then shifts slightly in Castiel's arms.  
"Good night, Angel."


End file.
